1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which is controlled by a user motion input through a motion recognition unit, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. In particular, various display apparatuses such as TV, mobile phone, PC, notebook PC, PDA, and tablet PC have been widely used in general households.
There are growing demands for efficient and interactive input methods to use various functions of display apparatuses. For example, remote, mouse, touch pad, keyboard control is provided as an input method of display apparatus.
However, it is difficult to use the various functions of display apparatuses efficiently using such simple input methods. For instance, if all functions of display apparatuses are controlled by a remote controller, the number of buttons on the remote controller should increase, which makes it difficult for a user to learn how to use the remote controller.
In order to resolve the above issue, motion recognition technology has been drawing attention and developed to allow a user to control display apparatus more conveniently and intuitively.
However, existing motion recognition technology immediately displays a graphical user interface (GUI) for controlling a display apparatus when a user motion is recognized. Thus, the GUI may interfere with a user viewing contents because the GUI can pop up while the user is enjoying the contents.